When the Wizards Cry
by The Purple Bunny
Summary: Bad things start to happen when Hinamizawa Syndrome strikes Hogwarts. Harry and his friends are sucked in this neverending cycle of horror. Story might contain spoilers.
1. Rena

Author's Note: (Please read before reading the story) Alright, I've decided to write a Harry Potter and Higurashi crossover, weird crossover, I know. But since I've been watching that show non-stop, I've decided to do this. It's so interesting. Anyway, I'm not sure if I stayed in character with all of them, but I tried to, I really did. So if they do something a little out of character, sorry, I'll work on that.  
Anyway, I have Rena go to school in Hogwarts in here, just to let you know. Now you are probably already giving me weird looks, wondering why…you'll see… Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rena.**

"Rena?" Harry questioned, it was after dinner, everyone was going to their common rooms, they really weren't suppose to be out this late. He better find her soon, before Finch gets to her. "Rena!" He called down the hallways, his voice echoing, it was practically half-empty, only a few students were around, but they were all walking back to their common rooms, where he was suppose to be right now.

Yet he cannot help it, he had to find his new friend, wherever she may be. Lately, Harry began to worry about her. There was something…not right about Rena, not right at all. She was always a sweet girl, but she's been pretty cold the past few days. Acting strange, not herself, it sometimes scared him and his friends.

"Rena…" he said once again, only softly. The whole hall was getting darker to him, the lights were dimming. It's officially time for everyone to go to bed, or finish up on some homework, whatever. But whatever it is, they weren't suppose to be out.

Could Rena already be back at the common room? Could she be there?

Maybe she was. Harry ended his search for her at the halls, he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. Every little step he took, it just felt like a mile, instead of a foot. Felt like it was taking him forever to get where he needed to get to. The halls were eerily quiet, and darker then usual, Harry never had a problem with it, but now it was given him the chills. He just wanted to make it safely back to the common room, hoping that his new friend was there too.

"…Harry?"

"Hn?" Harry jerked his head back, almost enough to get him whiplash. He couldn't really help it, he was getting creep-ed out, even if he didn't exactly understand why. But his gaze fell back, and there she was - Rena.

Wearing the school uniform, along with her robe. Her orange-brown bangs hid most her face, her eyes were focused on the ground, whereas, Harry's were focused on something else. Something that easily caught his eye, and raised the whole 'creepy tension'. She was holding some sort of knife…huge knife, more like a-

"Is that…a cleaver?" Harry asked, trying gulp down that huge lump in his throat right now.

"Machete." Rena answered, but the blade certainly didn't look like it, it was a little too small for a machete. It looked more like a giant cleaver, as Harry mentioned before.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Rena didn't answer him, the blade was really making Harry feel uncomfortable, the way Rena was just standing there, the fact that the whole place was rather dark and there was this…_tension_. This sort of tension Harry really couldn't describe. Fear and Paranoia. All rolled up in one.

"Rena?" He asked. He got no answer from her, she continued to stare at the ground, her grip was firm on the handle of the blade. "…Rena?"

~ Typical day for the first day of Hogwarts. All the shaky first years, trying to find their way around the castle for their first class of the day, a couple of second years were grateful they remembered their way around from last year.

Harry and his friends arrived at Transfiguration, only to be greeted by a rushing crowd, and a tiny shriek. Harry turned back to see a girl fall on a Hufflepuff girl, knocking both of them down on the floor.

"Ow…ow…" both girls stood up from the floor, the Hufflepuff seemed rather annoyed, even if the other girl did apologize, the Hufflepuff just gave her a dirty look and proceeded her way to her table, with the rest of her classmates.

The girl sighed, frowning, she knew that the Hufflepuff girl didn't really appreciate being knocked over by her. She just quietly walked to the table where all the Gryffindors sat.

_A foreigner. _Harry thought, from the looks of it, she was Asian, looked young… like a first year.

Made sense, Harry has never seen her around before, but she looked a little older than a first year, maybe a third year, but not first. Still, Harry didn't recognize her, and she must have been in their year, since she was in their class. Confusing, confusing…

This girl was introduced as Rena Ryuugu. Everybody must have been as confused as Harry, seeing how they never really had a new student. At least…not one that bumps up all the years. Rena didn't really like the attention she was getting, everyone was staring at her…

"Another Mudblood," mumbled a couple of Slytherins, and their fellow students laughed at it like a joke. Of course, Rena didn't know what that meant, so when she overheard the Slytherins laughing, she just turned to them, and smiled friendly as she could. They didn't return the smile, just stared at her. They send looks at each other, every time Rena tried to do say something nice to them, like introducing herself, in the hopes of making a new friend.

Harry felt sorry for her.

Knowing that she had no idea that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix. That still didn't stop her from trying.

Later that day, Hermione decided to talk to her, as a good gesture. After all, it seemed like Rena was on her own, she needed to make some friends. Harry and Ron departed from Hermione, and she walked to her next class with Rena, they had it together.

"How is she, Hermione?" Ron asked, the trio were all done with their first classes, they were relaxing and starting on some homework at the Gryffindor common room.

"She's nice," She answered, starting on her report for Snape's class. "Nicer than anyone I've ever met, but it's a bit hard to understand her with her Japanese accent." She dipped her quill in her tiny bottle of ink, "She's trying hard to learn though,"

"She's strange," said Ron, struggling with his report, "She tries to make friends with a couple of Slytherins, when they were clearly making fun of her."

"Well she's new, she didn't know." Hermione opened her potions book, checking up on her notes. "She probably couldn't understand them either, she is from another country, after all."

"Hermione-chan!" The three turned their attentions to the familiar looking girl, who ran up, greeting Hermione. "There you are." She said, "I've been looking for you - I need help with our assignments," Rena, adjusting to her new school wasn't easy. She had no idea about magic or what it does, she didn't think it was suitable for her to skip ahead so many years…but it happened. For what reason, she didn't know. All she knew was, she had gotten that letter, on that day…

"Oh…" Rena switched from outgoing to shy, once she saw Harry and Ron. "Hello," She said, her voice soft. The room filled with awkward silence so the two just greeted her back, before turning back to Hermione, as she agreed to help Rena with the assignment they had. "You two should really work on your assignments too." Hermione said to Ron and Harry, not taking her eyes of her work. Rena didn't say anything, she kept her head down, working too.

"We're working!" said Ron, when it was clearly a lie, the two were mostly spending the time discussing Quidditch, than anything. They continued discussing it.

"How do you do it, Harry?"

"Do what?"

"Catch the Snitch so fast, you're incredible!"

"It runs in my family, remember."

Rena couldn't help but drift away from her schoolwork, and overhear Harry and Ron's conversation. It really interested her. Of course, she couldn't understand much of what they were saying, didn't know a few words. She could only make out a few words. She learned that they flew on brooms…something about goals… A sport?

"We should practice after this," Harry said, and Rena finally piped up.

"What are you going to practice?" She asked, hoping that they weren't offended for her eavesdropping.

"Quidditch." Harry answered, "Do you know what that is?"

Rena shook her head, Ron flashed her weird looks. She was like a muggle. Clueless about the things in the wizard world. But then again, that's what she was, a muggle, till she got her letter, conforming her as a witch…

"I would really like to come watch you practice," She admitted, "I don't know this sport…but I want to learn, I need to get know this place more, after all." She giggled, "Is it all right, if I come and watch?" She continued smiling, awaiting her answer. Harry didn't know what to say, the question was so sudden…but he thought that it probably couldn't hurt much. Rena is just trying to sprout her wings, Hermione was already helping her with that. Maybe he should do the same.

A friendly smile appeared on Harry's face as he said, "Sure," Rena was delighted.

~"Do you know how to fly a broom, Rena?"

"I'm afraid not…" Rena blushed a bit, embarrassed by the fact that she knew very little about how to fry, she's also afraid of heights a bit, not sure she would make it high enough.

She had already watched Harry and Ron's older twin brothers, George and Fred, fly around the brooms. They made it look so easy, and so fun.

"They're teaching all the first years how to fly brooms." said George,

"We should send her to her class to learn," joked Fred, "But you might fall, and break every bone in your body." The red-headed twins laughed. Yet Rena didn't find it at all funny, she was now afraid to ride a broom.

"They're just joking, Rena." said Ron, "You'll never know unless you try it."

Rena nodded, and watched at Harry flew around in his broom, practicing with Ron's brothers around the goals of the Quidditch Stadium. She and Ron sat in the bleachers.

"Why don't you go and practice with them?" She asked, "Aren't you on the Quidditch team too?"

"No…" Ron sighed, "George and Fred are the only ones in my family who are on the Quidditch team right now."

"But…you want to be?"

"Huh?" Ron give Rena a questioning look.

"Don't you want to be on the team too?" Rena could tell from his face, from his expression, that he was actually considering it. His face looked like he was in thought, deep thought about how he wanted to always be on the Quidditch team, how he always dreamt of having the Quidditch World Cup presented to him…

Rena could tell.

"Why don't you go fly with them, I know you want too." Rena stood from her seat, grabbing Ron's hand and hauling him up to his feet. "Don't worry about me! I'll just sit here and watch."

"Er, what?" Ron stumbled onto his feet, watching his step, making sure he wouldn't fall off.

"Go play with your friends." Rena said, she smiled.

"Really?…" Ron frowned, he knew that his friends were trying to get Rena used to be here, even if it meant sticking by her all the time, but truth was, he really did want to play.

"Yes!"

He couldn't argue with that. Already, three times, she said it was ok for him to go off and practice with Harry and his brothers. He waved good bye to her, grabbing his broom, and flying off to the Quidditch Stadium. If he was going to join the team one day, he might as well get really good at it till then.

~ "That was great!" Over the time of watching them all practice, Rena got so excited, she didn't mind wanting to try flying a broom. But of course this meant she was going to have to learn how to fly, little by little. Maybe she'll get transferred into the class for first years learning how to fly the brooms. "You flying everywhere, Harry was like 'woosh!' and Fred was like 'whoooa!'" Rena threw her arms around at every _woosh _and _whooa_ she made. Hermione giggled, she found it adorable.

Once more they were all at back at the common room, the day was now ending, the sky turned to a pitch black outside. Everyone was just sitting around by the fire, and resting. Hermione was writing a letter to Viktor Krum(Ron was trying hard to hide his jealousy).

"Is Viktor-kun your friend?" asked Rena, peeping over Hermione's shoulders and trying to read the letter she was writing. Hermione just nodded, eyeing Ron from her letter. Then that's when Rena giggled, "Ooh, is he your boyfriend, how cute~!" Hermione's cheek turned to a shade of pink, she cleared her throat, and finished up her letter.

"Is there a postal near-by, how are you going to deliver that letter?" asked Rena, watching Hermione rolled up the parchment, and tying it together with a string.

"Around here, we have our owls deliver our mail." She said, and that's when Rena let out a squeal.

"Oooh! A owl, cute so cute~!" She jumped in place, "I want to take it home, I want to take homeee~!" She singed, clapping her hands together and acting like a little girl. But that's who Rena reminded Harry and his friends - a little, carefree girl.

"You act as if you never seen these kinds of things." Hermione joked,

"Oh, I never do…really, not around where I live." Rena sat in a armchair next to Harry and Ron. "Not in…Hinamizawa."

"Is that where you live?" Harry asked, "Hina…mizawa." It was quite the strange name he has ever heard for a town, but he has heard even weirder, thanks to this wonderful wizard world he lived in.

Rena nodded, "Yes, that's where I live. My family is very important there, along with two other families…" She trailed off, and stared at the floor. She seemed to be mumbling something. "It's not the first time I left Hinamizawa…" She said, a louder than before, but still quietly. It was if she was now talking to herself, rather than her new friends. "I remembered I left once but it was cause of my mother's job, but as soon as we left…bad things began to happen." The air in the room seem to have been filled with something…something nobody could quite understand. It really wasn't awkward silence, but it wasn't welcoming either. Harry and his friends just stared at Rena. They quietly heard the rest of her story…

"You should never leave Hinamizawa, I broke that rule…I broke it again…" Her voice got quieter…it was harder to hear her. But nobody knew if it was best not to discuss this, or continue on. The air had a eerie feeling in it, Rena was not acting herself. The more she mumbled, the more the eeriness grew.

"R-Rena." said Harry, finally deciding to speak out, and stop this. "Is everything alright?"

The three just sat there, while Rena's head hung down. They awaited for her to say something, when she finally looked up. She gave them a smile. "Yes, everything's alright," She said, her cheery voice returning.

* * *

Author's Note: End of chapter 1! Quite the long chapter too…well hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Maggots

Author's Note: For some of you who don't know this will be a lot like Higurashi. So time resetting itself, the characters not having any idea of what just happened and acting like nothing wrong has happened, and deaths. Enjoy. **Also**, I'll warn you know, this story, not this chapter, but this whole story might contain spoilers. Turn away now, if you don't want anything spoiled.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Higurashi, it's pretty damn obvious, and if not, then wow aren't you the not-so-bright one! Hahahaha…just kidding, please don't leave me?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Maggots**

"So cutee~!" Rena cooed, reading The Quibbler, a magazine that Luna Lovegood always read. She always believed the ridiculous things they come up with too, though Luna never thought they were ridiculous. "I wanna take it home~!"

"The Quibbler?" asked Luna, the two of them quietly sat near a tree outside, where plenty of students were running around, having fun.

"That little thing is so cute." Rena said, pointing to something in the magazine. "Oh, a gnome. You wouldn't want to actually take one home with you…" said Luna, "They might bite you, and you'll get infected."

"Oh! Infected…" Rena pouted, that gnome really was cute, she scooped the magazine out of Luna's hands, looking at all the pictures and articles. Found herself lost in them.

It's been a while since her arrival, and it was soon about to be time for the festival back at Hinamizawa. It was a shame that Rena will have to miss it though, seeing how she was stuck at Hogwarts and all. It only left her worried…what if Oyashiro got mad at her?…Would this curse reach her? Would the same thing from before - with her mother and all - happen all over again?

She was sure that with all this magic surrounding the place that she will be just fine, that still didn't make her feel at all that completely safe.

Her neck was itchy.

She quietly scratched it while reading some more of Luna's Quibbler magazine.

~ "I never been into place like this." Rena looked around, in awe, while she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were wondering around Hogsmeade, it that time where students can go out and wonder around the shops, buying whatever they want. The stores were different from the ones she usually went to, they had different things too, that's for sure. Like the pet stores had owls, Rena pressed her face against the window of the pet store holding them all. "So cute…" She quietly said, "I want one." But she doubted that she had any money for it, at least, not money that they used here. The only money she ever had was Japanese money.

"I'm sure your family can always send you letters by their owl." Harry said, coming up behind her. Watching, as Rena continued to watch all the cute pets they had. She desperately wanted one.

"But I told you, there aren't many owls where I live…" Rena said, quietly, turning to Harry. Besides, the only one who would probably mail her letters would probably be her uncle, and her friends…

Her neck was itchy again. Rena scratched.

"Come on," Harry pulled on Rena's arm, and the two of them followed Ron and Hermione, continuing the rest of their time in Hogsmeade.

~ "How are all of your friends?" Hermione asked, that day. Harry and his friends were at dinner. Rena was casually telling them about her other friends back at Hinamizawa.

"They're good." Rena said, biting down a bit of the chicken was served for dinner, it's not exactly the same kind of food that she usually eats, but it was still good. "I miss them a lot, I hope they are doing alright." She smiled, wondering if her friend, Keiichi has gotten punished in their club's punishment game lately. Oh how she missed them. But she was here now, and most likely about to miss the Watanagashi festival that they held every year.

Which only means… Rena fell quiet. She could only wonder who will die this year, maybe it might even be her. She left Hinamizawa for the second time after all, it could be her, or someone close to her.

"Rena." Harry asked, noticing her strange and sudden silence. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine." said Rena, trying to sound as cheerful as she can. She continued eating, wondering if it was best to just bring it up. Every year…someone dies a bizarre death, then someone disappears.

Chills ran up her spine.

"Brr…Er, uh." Rena shook the thought out of her head, quickly trying to change the subject. "Where's Luna-chan?"

"Luna's at the Ravenclaw table," Hermione answered, eating a bit of her food, "You know that."

"But why can't we all sit together? I would like it if we could…" Rena looked down at her plate, "My friends and I always used to eat together at lunch. I would make myself a binto and share it." She picked at her mashed potatoes with her fork. "I would really like it if I could make some lunch for all of you." She said,

"Make us some lunch?" Ron asked, "Like…cook?"

"Yes." Rena giggled, nodding. "I can cook, but…" She bit her lip, "Ever since I came to Hogwarts, I haven't cooked in a while, the food always cooks for itself." It was the magic. The food was wonderful alright, but Rena still preferred it if she could cook for herself, she's missed her own cooking. "I would like to cook for all you one day, for all of my friends." Rena smiled, turning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They both sat there, then decided to smile back.

~She seemed like a sweet girl, but she was acting rather different today. It ever happened before. Rena used to be very happy, despite her being very new to Hogwarts. She was always happy, and enjoyed hanging out with Hermione and her friends.

"Rena, will you stop scratching your neck?" Hermione whispered to her, while they were all having their classes at Care of Magical Creatures. The red-orange haired girl was still quiet, facing down, and scratching her neck while at it. She didn't answer Hermione.

"Stop it!" Hermione got a hold of Rena's arm, forcing it to her side. Her brown eyes caught the redness of Rena's neck. It was also bleeding a little. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked, "You neck…it's slightly bloody- "

"I'm fine!" Rena snapped,

Hermione jumped a bit, very surprised by Rena's tone and attitude right now. Rena reached up to scratch her throat again, Hermione grabbed her hand and kept it to her side.

"Stop it, Hermione-chan." Rena hissed in a whisper. "Don't you see…my neck, it itches…the maggots. Maggots!" With her free hand, Rena reached up, scratching her throat.

"Maggots…" Hermione repeated, mouthing the word out. Is that why Rena was scratching so much? …Hermione didn't see anything though, she didn't see any 'maggots' just a red, blotchy neck.

~That night, it was the Watanagashi festival. Keiichi, Rika…all of them knew that Rena wasn't around. It felt kind of lonely without her.

Rika. She needed to find a way to reach to Rena. She knew it was all going to happen again, later that night. Tomitake will be killed by clawing his own throat out, and Takano will die a mysterious death. She knew this.

So far, nothing strange has happened to Rika and her friends…she just prays it's the same with Rena.

"Have they healed…?" Ginny reached up to touch Rena's wounds on her neck, that were now bandaged.

"Don't touch!" Madam Pomfrey slapped Ginny's hand in order to prevent her from touching Rena's wounds.

Rena quietly sat on the hospital bed, staring at the floor. Hermione had finally dragged her to the hospital wing after class. Hermione sat there, along with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"That must've been some rash." said Ron, examining the band-aids on Rena's neck. For sure he enough he was surprised, her neck being so itchy to the point where her scratching would actually peel off some of her flesh.

"I'm just glad I could stop her before she could do any permanent damage." Hermione mumbled, "Rena." She said, a little louder to her friend, but Rena didn't look up, she continued to look down. "Rena, are you feeling alright?"

"It is night now." Rena quietly said,

"Hm?"

"Back at Hinamizawa…it should be night now." Or at least close to it, whichever time it was, Rena was sure that she has missed the festival.

Hermione sighed, She's homesick. She thought, but this wouldn't explain her constant neck scratching…maybe being so lonely has caused her to break down in a rash? But what is this talk about maggots. What could that mean?!

Hermione thought no further, she was just glad that her friend was ok.

~That very next morning, Rena wondered if the mysterious deaths had already occurred. No…she knew that it probably did happen, that someone must've died…she knew this. How did she know this? She didn't know, it just felt like it was like…a sign. She felt it…and it certainly wasn't the first time. It's always been like this. But how come it felt different here? It was rather odd when she received that letter confirming her a witch…Rena never knew there were witches in her family.

She quietly sat in the library, reading a book on Herbology. The scabs on her neck were just getting itchy again. Damn maggots.

"How you feeling?" Rena turned to the voice, and to whoever was talking to her. It was Harry.

"What was that?" Rena asked, closing her book.

"I was just wondering how you were." Harry pulled up a seat next to her. "Hermione's been worried about you."

Quiet. Just a long pause. Quiet…

"Yes, I know." Rena answered, mumbling. She reached up, scratching her neck a bit. Harry felt as if he should stop her, but didn't.

"I'm scared." Rena sighed, placing her hand back down to her side. Harry stared at her.

"…scared?" He said, "Why?""I've…left my town again." She said, "Last time I did that, bad luck started happening." There it was again, that weird creepy feeling that had filled up the common room once, when Rena was quietly speaking to herself. Harry didn't feel that comfortable anymore, but he stayed. He stayed and listened to Rena's story. "My mother divorced my father, she was with another man, she loved him more…she was pregnant." She said, then continued her story, Harry kept listening. "I cut myself." Rena made a fist, then showed Harry the spot on her wrist where she cut herself. "Right here…I was so depressed, but what came out wasn't blood…it was maggots." Her voice was so quiet, so…dark.

"Maggots." Harry said, looking up from Rena's wrist. It was just like Hermione said. That night, when Rena had gone to bed, before Ron and Harry could go themselves Hermione explained about Rena and maggots. She thought Rena was just seeing things.

"Yes." Rena said, "The maggots wouldn't just ooze out though, they would sometimes climb out, then climb back in my wound." Her lip quivered, "It-it itched so much!" Out of nowhere, Rena began to scratch her wrist, furiously. Then stopping, remembering that Harry was still there. She turned to him, their eyes met. Her eyes were hallow.

As for Harry, he sat there, he had no words right now. He was a bit surprised by her strange acting, and all he could do was continue looking at her, waiting for another response.

"You think maggots are…in your neck?" Harry finally said,

"Yes." Rena said, her voice firm, yet dark. "I will probably start having more bad luck again…I left after all. I shouldn't have never left. Should've just…buried that stupid letter." She scratched her neck. "Maybe that's why I have these maggots in my neck!" Her voice was getting louder, she sounded more paranoid. She scratched more, Harry could she her peel of a bit of one of her band-aids.

"Rena, stop- "

"Who's to say, Harry!" She screamed, so loud the whole room turned to look at her. "Who's to say that the Shrine God didn't curse me and so I would die!? These maggots are slowly killing me!" This time with both her hands, she scratched frantically at her neck, yelling. "Get out, get out!" Over and over again.

"R-Rena! Rena, stop it right now!" Harry snatched both of Rena's arms, preventing her from clawing even more, Rena struggled and squirmed, trying to free herself from his grasp. "L-let go of me!"

"No!" Harry refused to let go of her hands, but they were slowly slipping away. The only way he could continue to hold on was if he were to wrap his arms around her, till she calmed. He did so. The two fell on their knees. Rena was breathing heavily, it began to slow down…

Harry made sure that he had Rena's arms locked in his, so that she couldn't scratch anymore.

Those stories he heard from Hermione, he wasn't sure if they were true or if Hermione was just overreacting. But now, he could see that whatever is wrong with Rena, it might've gotten worse. He was worried, he was worried for his dear friend.

* * *

Author's Note: End of Chapter 2, another long chapter. Now before you ask, no, this isn't Harry x Rena. I promise. Also, I felt like I rushed too bit into this…Thanks for reading.


	3. Missing

Author's Note: Again, I felt like I rushed too bit in the last chapter. I'm trying not to rush too much and actually make a few things happen. Don't worry, in this chapter it will! You'll see…hehehe.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter nor Higurashi.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Missing**

By now, almost everyone has heard about the incident with Rena at the library. With her constantly scratching at her throat, and yelling about maggots. Most thought she had gone crazy, most thought she was possessed. Whatever it was, they had all wondered where that sweet girl from the first day went.

Rena was a bit different, she was quiet, sometimes cold to others. The wounds on her neck were finally healing, and it was great. But if only she wouldn't shun her friends so much. They worried for her. It didn't really help much that Draco and the rest of his friends were loving this. New Gryffindor girl gone crazy. They were simply eating it up!

"Hey Ryuugu!" Pansy Parkinson yelled out to Rena, while walking in the halls with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Rena, not showing any emotion on her face, turned to the Slytherins. They imitated Rena scratching at her neck, and laughed. Rena just stared at them indifferently, then ignored them and continued on her way to her next class.

It's been like this for a while. Hermione told her to just ignore it, that Draco and his friends were always like this…

"They are bullies?" asked Rena, in a quiet tone.

"Yes, they are bullies. They enjoy picking on everyone."

Rena didn't really pay much attention to it. She just kept quiet the whole time, especially around her friends. Didn't really pay attention much to Luna's magazines anymore, and mostly spent her time alone, or at the library, where this whole thing started. She kept reading this mysterious black notebook that she must have brought along with her…always skimming at it, looking it with her emotionless eyes.

This was all three days after the whole 'scratching at neck' incident. There she was, outside, quietly walking around. She was carrying around her notebook. It was a notebook that Miyo Tanako had given her. In it, explained all about the Three Great Families, the Watanagashi festival, and even Oyashiro-sama's curse. Some may say what you call 'the truth' was in there…

_Might explain Miyo's death?_

Rena constantly read the book when she had time, something in there should explain the maggots, the curse…everything. Maybe it could explain what was happening to her, what had happened to her…

---

"Harry, did you just say 'Hinamizawa'?"

"Erm?"

At the Gryffindor common room, they were all around, doing the usual thing. Homework, discussing everyday life.

Harry happened to mentioned Rena's town. "Hinamizawa." He said, when he was asked on where Rena was from. "From what I remember, she told me she was from a town called Hinamizawa."

Then, there stood Harry, along with Neville Longbottom who had overheard him.

"…yeah." Harry said, answering Neville's question, as for Neville, he stood next to Harry, who was sitting in his usual and favorite armchair.

"Wow…that's scary." Neville said, looking away from Harry.

"Huh?" Harry just stared at Neville, blinking. "How can it possibly be scary?" He asked, impatiently.

"Oh - it's just that…" Neville looked back at Harry, finally. "I've heard this story once, about a girl who came from a town named Hinamizawa."

The two stood there in a bit of silence for a while…

"Yeah?" Harry asked, again, impatiently. "Is there more?"

Neville gulped, "They've said that this girl had gone to small school…and she went mad." He said, "Something happened, and she had gone to her school, breaking every window with some sort of object…" Neville's eyes turned from Harry, and to the ground for a moment, "I think it was some sort of a…cleaver…only bigger."

Another moment of silence between the two.

"Did they say what ever happened to her?…what made her mad?" asked Harry,

Neville shook his head, "I don't think I recall the reason why she went mad…but I do know that the girl was described to not always be like that…she just…went loony all of a sudden."

Harry thanked Neville, as he packed up his things, and was getting ready to go to bed(It was getting real late, everyone was already leaving)

The story sounded familiar…only one problem, Rena hasn't broken any windows at Hogwarts.

---

"There she is." Draco muttered to Crabbe and Goyle, they were outside, they watched as Rena lurked around, holding onto a black notebook as if it were something sort of important treasure.

"There's something wrong with her." Draco continued to watch as Rena stopped in front of the entrance to the Forbidden Forest.

"Is she going in there?!" Draco hissed, Crabbe and Goyle just shrugged. "She's mad…" The blonde boy continued to carefully watch Rena, she just stood there…not moving much.

Quietly, he sneaked up to the girl, along with his friends.

"Well look who we have here…" said Draco, in a nasty tone. He smirked deviously as Rena turned to look at him. Her eyes were still emotionless. "Looks like Potter isn't her to save you now, isn't he?"

"W-what…?" Rena asked, her voice was quiet as a whisper, and you can barely hear her.

"You're still going to go crazy?" Draco's mischievous smile grew, "Are the maggots still in your neck?" He continued to mock her, Rena's dark blue eyes grew a bit, and she shook a little…she wasn't good at standing up to Draco for some reason, usually her new friends were there to help bail her out from all the Slytherins…but they weren't there right now, they were off doing there own things, and her Rena stood, trying to find out how to get rid of the maggots in her neck, before she ends up killing herself…

But they didn't believe her, Draco and his friends. They made fun of her. "It-It's true!" Rena said, stumbling on her words, and backing off a bit. "Don't believe me! I don't care…" She reached up slowly to her neck, flinching.

"Look, boys, she's about to do it again!" Draco laughed, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "The maggots bothering you again!" The three Slytherin boys were roaring with laughter. Rena quietly scratched.

"You're…" She said softly, "You're not my friends!" She yelled, and the three suddenly stopped laughing. "Laugh at me all you want…I don't care…you aren't my friends and I don't need to worry about what _you_ think!" Rena sneered at the three, her eyes were glowing with a emotion now…but it wasn't a very good emotion…it almost resembled anger…hate…

Goyle and Crabbe saw it, they backed off. It didn't send very nice vibes. Draco, on the other hand, paid no attention to it, and continued to push her into more hate and anger.

"Isn't that sweet." He said sarcastically, smirking. "Lemme guess, you think that Potter and his loser friends will believe you?"

"Yes…" Rena growled quietly, "They have to…" Her angry tone quickly switched to a sad one. "They are my friends they wouldn't lie to me…Hermione, Ron…Harry…"

Draco just looked at her in disgust, laughing. He turned to Goyle and Crabbe who stood a few feet away from Draco now, he frowned. What cowards his friends were.

"So…laugh at me all you want, Malfoy-kun!" Rena said, "I don't care." She gripped the black notebook tight in her hand, and looked firmly up at the Slytherin boy. Draco just flashed her a dirty look. Malfoy-kun? That's rich.

"You're going mad…" Draco said, his tone of voice was very cold. "I don't think anyone would want be friends with a crazy girl like you."

"…I'm not crazy."

Draco continued, as if he didn't hear Rena. "There is no maggots in your neck, you're just going really mad. You're mad, just like your precious friend, Harry Potter!"

"I'm not crazy!" Rena fell down on her knees, and broke into sobs. Her notebook dropped down onto the green grass. Draco, feeling rather satisfied and victorious, continued to smirk. He turned to his friends, who smiled too, at least tried to, tried to feel victorious as Draco.

"Let's go." The bleach-blonde boy commanded, he had tortured the new, crazy Gryffindor girl…his work was done.

"I'm not crazy…" Rena mumbled, "I'm not crazy…" She continued, and the Slytherin boys shunned her, getting ready to go back into Hogwarts. Rena's heart was pounding, and many raging thoughts rushed in her head like a speeding race cars. There was a blunt branch near where she was…very thick.

"I'm not crazy…" She said, a little more louder. Again, the boys ignored her. "I'm not crazy!" Rena yelled, then boom. The ticking bomb set off.

Rena ran toward the blunt branch, grabbing with both her hands, running up to Draco, who was getting ready to leave with his friends, his back turned to the small girl. She swung the branch, sending it toward Draco's head, the impact throwing him on the ground. "I. AM. NOT. CRAZY!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The two not-so-bright boys stood, there jaws dropped, shocked. They watched in horror as Rena rose the branch high above her head again. Draco was on the ground, his forehead bleeding, and coughing up dark red blood. The branch hit his head again, splattering more blood about. "I'm am not crazy!" Rena chanted, while she continued to swing down the branch on Draco, making it shower blood. There was crack, she had broken open his head.

"I am not crazy!" Swing, crack, splatter. "I am not, I am not!" Swing, swing… "I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy!! **I'M NOT CRAZY**!!!!"

Crabbe and Goyle were already long gone. Running away, screaming in terror. Their friend had been murdered. They watched it with their own two pairs of eyes.

---

Murmurs of gossip have grown quite fast around Hogwarts.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Draco Malfoy has been found dead, his body was in the Forbidden Forest."

"Malfoy was murdered!? …You think it could've been You-Know-Who?"

"Nah…he was beaten to death." The rumors had started once they confirmed Malfoy missing. He had not arrived back for bedtime, nor for breakfast, nor for classes. It was then that he had been missing for exactly day and a half, till Hagrid found him, his body stashed near some trees of the Forbidden Forest.

Many found Voldemort as the prime suspect…but Draco was beaten with a blunt object. Not really a thing Voldemort would do. So everyone came to the conclusion that it had to be someone at Hogwarts, and maybe someone who wasn't good at using magic, seeing how he was killed in a non-magic way.

Rena could feel the pressure, she barely spoke now. She was mostly alone, in fact, she was always alone. Whenever Hermione would try to speak to her, she would turn the other way, and give her the cold shoulder.

Rena has grown quite anti-social and quiet.

That day, Rena stood there, her blue eyes wide. She still had a bit of hate and anger in her, but she was also surprised by her action…she was no longer safe. She had to hide the body, and stash away her clothes which were covered in Draco's blood.

…Her clothes. Her robes and school uniform. Rena had a spare, she could always use that one now.

That day, she carried Draco's corpse into the forest, carefully…and just threw him near a random spot. She didn't dare go any further in, it would only make things worse, there were dangerous creatures there. She just left bloody body there, and ran back. Later, coming toward the same spot, wearing new clean clothes, and carrying her dirty ones.

She picked a different spot for her clothes, and buried them under a lot of dirt. The whole thing made her a bit messy…but it was alright. At least she thought it was.

Hogwarts was very different from where she lived though, they had magic on their side…

It wouldn't take long for them to pin her down a suspect, and finding out her crime.


	4. Paranoia

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! And yes, Harry Potter x Higurashi. Strange crossover, but I saw it work, and I'm making it work too! I'm actually planning a lot with this…so yeah, stay tuned!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and don't own Higurashi.

* * *

**Chapter 4. Paranoia**

_They're my friends…right?_ Rena quietly thought, _I have to say something._ She sat quietly in the common room, again she was alone, she was reading the black notebook that Miyo had handed to her again. Carefully checking for a cure for this kind of thing…but as she read on, it almost seemed of if there wasn't a cure. These disease…was out of this world.

But while she thought about that, she also thought about her friends. If they were really her friends…she could tell them…tell them about her crime, her sin…

They wouldn't judge her.

---

Harry didn't know how to react to the whole "Draco Malfoy - Murdered!" deal. The Daily Prophet came his morning. The story of his murder was front page, including a nice picture of Lucius, Draco's father, and his mother. The photo was moving, and it including the crying mother, Narcissa. While Lucius didn't cry…he didn't do anything. Just stood there with his sobbing wife at his side, but up close, Harry could see a rather depressed expression on his face.

"Did they find out who yet?" Ron asked, munching on his breakfast.

"Huh?" Harry wasn't paying attention, he was busy reading the newspaper, watching the moving picture of Draco's parents.

"They haven't…" Hermione answered for him, grabbing the newspaper from Harry's hands. "You don't mind?" Harry shook his head, letting his friend read the news for herself. "But there's talk on suspects already…" Hermione keep her brown eyes on the picture of the sobbing mother, and downhearted father. "They figured it had to be someone who didn't like Malfoy." At that moment, Harry could felt a bit uneasy. He turned around to find most students glaring at him, most of them from the Slytherin table. They whispered, and held their own copy of The Daily Prophet. Harry already knew what they were thinking.

Even though Draco wasn't exactly the warmest person through out all of the students here in Hogwarts…his death seem to have affect quite the number of people. Mostly everyone in Slytherin. Crabbe and Goyle were so horrified, they didn't even speak anymore. Not a word. They weren't mute…they just choose not to say anything anymore. They were traumatized by the death. Pansy Parkinson was always in the stalls, doing her fair share of crying. Most thought she was Moaning Myrtle with the amount of loud, echoing sobbing that can be heard.

Everyone else…they were a bit paranoid. Paranoid because Harry Potter finally went of his rocker. He went coo-coo and killed his rival.

It was a false accuse, but no one came to a closer suspect but him.

Everywhere Harry went, he could feel the stares of his students on him, burning at the back of his neck, feeling daggers stab through his body. It all made him paranoid, made him a bit jumpy…

"I'm not a killer…" Harry muttered to himself, as he passed through a group of Ravenclaw girls who turned to watch him with a icy glare. "I didn't do it…" He muttered again.

He could never kill Malfoy…or could he? Oh great, now he himself, was beginning to doubt. If Harry kept this up, it would only raise suspicion.

While resting in the common room, Harry's face buried into the palms of his hands, trying to calm down about this whole situation(it didn't really help seeing how even a few in Gryffindor suspected him, as they spread whispers and murmurs upon themselves.)

"Harry Pott--"

"Ah!" Both Harry and the Gryffindor girl standing next him, jumped.

"S-sorry…"

"…" The girl reached into her robes, pulling out a small scroll. "Dumbledore sent this to you." Harry reached up to take the scroll, her hands were shaking.

_I'm not a killer._ Harry thought, as if the girl could read his mind and simply believe him. But he took the scroll anyway, and as he did, the girl ran off in a split second.

Harry sighed, trying to shake his mind of the whole thing, unrolling the scroll. "…" He quietly read the note inside, Dumbledore wanted to see him.

---

"…Harry?"

"Sir."

Dumbledore turned toward Harry, his small eyes setting upon the boy.

"You wanted to see me, sir."

"Yes." Harry stood there in silence, having no idea if this was either about Voldemort…or about what just happened. Harry had a good idea it was the second one, and he was right.

"Tragic what happened to Draco." Dumbledore simply said, and Harry kept his gaze down."…I didn't kill him." Harry mumbled, Dumbledore rose a silver eyebrow, and then sighed a bit.

"I know you didn't." Dumbledore said, his voice was soft and calm, like a loving grandfather, as if death hasn't accrued almost. "Why would I think that?"

"…Everyone thinks I killed Malfoy." Harry mumbled, still not turning to Dumbledore. "But I didn't kill him, it's the truth!"

"I know you didn't, Harry." Dumbledore said, keeping the calm in his tone of voice. "I know you didn't."

Harry felt relived, and he smiled. He knew he could count on Dumbledore.

"But there's a reason why I called you here." Dumbledore said, turning away from Harry, facing the window. "It's about your friend."

"My friend…" Harry repeated, "Ron, Hermione?"

"No." Dumbledore turned back to Harry. "Rena Ryuugu." The two stood there, silent. "She been acting strange." said Dumbledore,"I've noticed."

More silence.

"I know who killed Draco, Harry."

"Voldemort?"

"No, Harry, Voldemort would never kill in the way Draco was killed, and don't forget, his father is one of his Death Eaters."

"…Then who? Who else could've killed Malfoy!?" Harry said, a bit irked. Dumbledore didn't change his calm expression.

"…Rena." He said,

"Rena?"

"Yes."

Harry blinked behind his round glasses, wondering what Dumbledore was trying to say. He actually already knew what he was saying. I guess you can call it denial.

"She killed…"

"Yes, she killed Draco Malfoy."

Harry didn't honestly know what to say about the whole situation, or do. He felt like bursting about laughing. Rena may be different, but there was no way she could be a killer.

"No way…She couldn't have…" The jet-black haired boy was speechless, he honestly had no idea what to say about the whole thing. "She's…"

"I know it's hard to understand, she's your friend - "

"How could you be so sure it was her? What if it was someone else?"

"Harry." Dumbledore's tone of voice was serious, firm, low. He reached into his robes, pulling out a small black robe from under it, and the school's uniform.

"…" Harry's almond-shaped eyes, his mother's eyes, they set upon the clothing in Dumbledore's hands. "Whose are those?"

"Harry." said Dumbledore, his voice still firm, yet calm once more. "We found these in the Forbidden Forest, not far from where Draco's body was found. His blood was stained on them…"

Harry's eyes didn't move from the clothing in Dumbledore's hands. He was right. They were stained with blood that was dried up by now, so the blood was a dark shade of red, almost brown. Not just blood, but there were signs of dirt.

"They were buried."

"…"

"There is evidence that these are Rena's robes. We found some of her hair on it."

"…Rena killed Malfoy?"

"Yes."

Harry stood there for a moment, wondering what could've come over the small girl. Part of him didn't want to believe it…but part of him _knew_ that it could be possible. From her actions at the library, from her clawing. Rena was most likely to be the murderer here. Still, Harry wasn't convinced.

He turned away, walking from Dumbledore's desk."Harry?" said the ancient man, but Harry didn't stop walking, and didn't turn to see Dumbledore, didn't answer him either. He had to find Rena…had to find out the truth from Rena.

---

There they stood. Rena holding the weird looking weapon in her hand, Harry staring at her, awaiting her response. Harry had gone looking for everywhere, and finally, he found her. Here, in the dark hallway.

This creepy tension grew eerier, and it defiantly didn't make things any better.

"…Rena." Harry cleared his throat, "I-I have to…ask you something." He said, biting his lip. Rena kept her head down, her bangs still all over her face, so Harry couldn't tell her expression. "Rena, there are rumors about me killing Malfoy." Harry said, and Rena's grip toward the machete got tighter. "I never killed him, but Dumbledore…" He took a deep breath, calming down the best he could. "Dumbledore claimed that…you killed him."

Rena's dark blue eyes were empty, Harry could tell this as Rena rose her face back up, looking straight at him. But Harry couldn't quite tell what she was thinking or feeling.

"How did you know he was not lying?" Rena asked, her tone cold, it wasn't as sweet as it was before, and it made Harry deeply uneasy.

"…Rena, I don't think Dumbledore would lie--"

"He could be!" Rena snapped at him, her empty eyes growing wider. "You can't just believe him so quickly, Harry! I'm your friend!"

"I know…" Harry said, his voice toned down into a whisper. "But Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore is Dumbledore, but I am your friend, and friends don't betray each other." Rena said, her presence still cold and frightening. "Yes, I did kill Draco."

Harry blinked, not exacting knowing how to react to this. He was shocked, yes, yet at the same time he wasn't.

"But do you know why I am telling you this?"

"Why?"

"Because you are my friend, friends don't lie to each other, keep secrets, or betray each other." She had a firm, icy tone. "But you betrayed me!" She screamed, it made Harry jump.

"N-no! I didn't betray you! I was just asking because--"

"SHUT UP!" Rena growled, "Harry, I hate you, I hate you so much!" She was shaking with anger, she brought up her shaking hand, the machete/clever in it, pointing it at Harry.

For a moment, Harry thought he was going to die too, he thought that he would end up the way Draco did, end up having his unfortunate fate. But Rena didn't move.

"Rena, you don't understand!" Harry protested, "I…can't just keep this a secret, you _killed _someone." He wouldn't take his eyes off the machete. "Look, everyone thinks that I killed Malfoy, and they are desperately trying to find--"

"Oh, I see how it is." Rena mumbled, interrupting Harry once more. "You don't care about me at all, you only care about yourself."

"What!?"

"Harry, you are worried about everyone thinking that you are a murderer…so you are trying to pin this whole thing on me!"

"N-no!"

Harry was afraid, and he was nervous. But it wasn't because of everyone and the rumors, it was because of Rena's sudden violent behavior. She seemed violent enough that Harry actually believed she would snap any minute to kill him.

"Don't lie, Harry." said Rena, her tone was soft, childish, yet scary, it send chills down Harry's spine. Rena giggled. She giggled louder, it transformed into a laugh, which later formed into a thunderous psychotic laugh. She laughed so hard it caused her to wheeze, and it cause Harry to take off running.

He couldn't tell if Rena was chasing him. He could only hear his own rapid footsteps, and his pounding heart. As Harry ran, he fumbled around in the pocket of his robes, searching for his wand. In all the rush, Harry's wand flew out of his hand, as he tried to pull it out. The wand hitting the floor, and sliding away into the darkness.

"Damn!" He hissed, but he seemed too paranoid and scared to look for it properly.

This was it, he was going to die. He was going to meet Draco's fate. One of his friends was going to kill him.

But _why!?_ He was Harry Potter, Voldemort feared him, and he was going to die right now. A simple Japanese girl was going to kill him. Harry wasn't even going to fight back! He stood there, like a frozen statue. Was he seriously going to give up that easily? He faced Voldemort, a dangerous wizard that a lot feared, so why was he so afraid of a young girl?

His neck was itchy.

----

"She's missing." Professor McGonagall said,

Dumbledore and McGonagall were roaming the halls of Hogwarts, trying to find Harry and Rena who hadn't gone to bed, or gone back to the common room at all for that matter.

Hermione and Ron were worried, they wanted to come along, but they wouldn't let them.

"I found no trace of her." McGonagall said, as the two enter another hallway.

"She shouldn't have gone too far." Dumbledore said, who then suddenly stopped at his trucks. McGonagall did the same, confused.

"…Do you hear that, Minevra?" He asked,"…Hear what?"

Dumbledore led McGonagall toward a near-by boys bathroom. There, she could hear the whisper of rushing water.

"Harry?" Dumbledore called in, his voice echoing in the bathroom, being the only noise in there, besides the running water. "Harry?" He called again, slowly walking inside the dark room, and toward the sink that had the water on, it was the only one, the other sinks remained untouched.

…Something wasn't right.

Dumbledore stopped, and so did McGonagall. Both their eyes falling up a foot that was visible behind all this darkness.

"Harry!" The two adults hurried by Harry's side, who laid on the floor, dead. His very pale, and cold hands were caked with blood, mostly around the fingernails, it all came from his neck. Where, if you look close enough behind all the dark red blood painted on his throat, you may spot deep clawing marks.

* * *

Author's Note: End of Chapter 4...next chapter, you'll be like "WTF?" only if you never seen Higurashi, you'll see why, and if you did, you probably already know what's going to happen next. Thanks for reading.


	5. Satoko

Author's Note: Blah! I was hit with a serious case of writer's block _ Also, busy…enjoy this next chapter, thanks for waiting. To **Argetlam Rowena Kyuubi: **Requests are always welcome. There will be more killing, and definitely more teachers, I'll also do my best to add in more magic seeing how this is Hogwarts. Also for the year, I'd say either around the Order of the Phoenix, so Year 6? Thank you for the requests and reading.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and the Higurashi series then that would be awesome, but I don't so yeah, blah.

* * *

**Chapter 5. Satoko**

First day at Hogwarts, and Harry was glad to be back home.

As always, the jet-black haired boy was having problems at his home, with his Aunt and Uncle, he was just happy to be out of there.

Back at the train, sitting next to Hermione and Ron, quietly sipping a drink, and stroking his owl's snow-white head with his index finger.

---

"We don't belong here…" Her voice was quiet and gentle, and she was nervous of course. Rika was by Satoko's side, silently comforting her. "Pheh, magic is not even supposed to be real. Why did we get letters?" Rika giggled, smiling and shrugging. Her tiny hand patted lightly against Satoko's short blonde hair.

"Don't worry so much, making new friends might be easy, and we get to learn magic. Fun, right?" The other small girl ginned in an optimistic manner, giggling, hoping this optimism spreads over, so that Satoko would feel better. So far, it wasn't really working, for Satoko was still feeling unsure.

---

"Go on, take it." Hermione stood there, a book in her hand, trying her best to hand it over to a quiet and timid girl. Her orange-brown bangs falling over her dark blue eyes. "You've dropped it."

The girl murmured a thank you, hastily grabbing the book she had dropped, and placing it with her other books, in which she was carrying in her other arm. She pressed her pile of books against her chest, the backs turned to face Hermione. Then, she bowed, and quickly ran off without another word.

---

"Who was she anyway?"

"I don't know…Rena, I think her name was."

"The only new student we had in a while that's been bumped up into all her years…"

"She must be as smart as you, Hermione."

"…Or smarter?" As Harry and Ron joked, Hermione just wrinkled her nose, finishing up the rest of her homework from Snape's class. First day of school. They were swamped with homework.

"Noticed she was foreign too," Ron mentioned, staring down in his blank sheet of parchment where his report was suppose to go. "Japanese—can barely understand a word she is saying with that accent."

"It's not that bad," piped a certain red-haired girl who rushed to join Harry and the others. Ginny Weasley set her books down and took a seat next to Harry, greeting everyone.

"Where's Michael?" Ginny's brown eyes shot down on the ground, and then back up again, shrugging. "I'm going to meet him tomorrow before classes."

"Gross, don't tell me you're going to snog with him—"

"Ron!" A bright red blush brushed across Ginny's cheeks, she frowned at her older brother, feeling rather embarrassed, but all of that was interrupted.

It looked like everyone was busy focusing on something else, on a little girl. She stood away from the rest of the crowd, and sobbed into her small fists. She was constantly crying, "Nii-nii. Where's my Nii-nii?" Over and over, only in Japanese, many didn't understand her at all. So they really couldn't help when they tried to calm her down.

"Oh please, try to calm down." One first year girl said, bending down to support the little girl. "You'll see that friend of yours again later…why are you crying so much? What's a Nii-Nii?" The blonde girl sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"I'm…s—sorry." She said, stumbling on a few of her words, whichever it being the Japanese accent or because she was just sobbing.

"…" Satoko was a bit depressed. She didn't know anyone here, and Rika was placed in another house. They barely saw each other, mostly around breakfast, lunch, and dinner, till they had to depart to go to their house's tables, and they would see each other in class. It wasn't all bad. But lately, Satoko began to feel sadder every day, she would constantly cry for her "Nii-Nii." Ginny finally decided to go up and talk to her one day.

"What's a Nii-Nii?" She had asked, and already expected the little girl to break down in tears in front of her right here. To her surprise, Satoko calmly answered her.

"My older…um…" Satoko scratched her head, trying to find that right word that was the English word for her Nii-Nii. "Older brother." She said, yet Ginny was still a bit confused.

"Is that his name?"

"No…" Satoko answered quietly, quietly staring at her small hands.

"What's his name? Do you mind telling me?"

"…" The little girl bit her lip and whimpered nervously, but that passed eventually. She looked up to Ginny and smiled the best as she could. "His name is Satoshi, and he's my Nii-Nii!"

That day, Ginny learned the Japanese word for brother. Nii-san. Onii-san for older brother. Nii-Nii was a nicknamed that Satoko made up for her older brother. That day, she had learned that Satoko was very passionate about her older brother.

---

As Ginny was walking to class with Harry and her own brother, Ron, she spotted Satoko again, this time, she was just coming out of the direction were the hospital wing was.

"Don't rub it, ok?" Rika told Satoko, as she petted her head filled with short blonde hair. Satoko smiled brightly, and nodded. Ginny had never seen her smile so big and happy before. Only time she did notice was that one time, when Satoko told her about her brother.

Of course, Ginny was curious. She wondered all day if Satoko had been injured, sick, or hurt in anyway, wondered what her friend meant by 'Don't rub it.' But of course, she never asked, she thought that being too nosy would be too much trouble.

"Rika's in Ravenclaw." Satoko mumbled, picking at her food at dinner today. "I wished that funny hat would've put as together, she's my very best friend." Satoko bit into her meal. "She's been with me through everything, we even lived together."

"…Really?" Ginny raised a red eyebrow, "I never knew that, your brother lives with you too?" Ginny dug her fork into some of her food, scooping into her mouth, a chilling silence took over. "Satoko?"

"Oh, Ginny-chan, I never told you about…" Satoko trailed off, her big dark eyes narrowed down at her food, and Ginny could sense sadness once more over the girl.

"I'm sorry, if it was something I said, then I—"

"No…" Satoko said, quietly, and she smiled as bright as she did when she was with Rika. "It's ok, because even though Nii-Nii disappeared, I'm positive that he will return. When he does, I can tell him about this great school, and maybe next year…we can come here together, and you'll meet him." The small blonde girl returned to her meal without any further word, not really paying attention to Ginny anymore.

_Disappeared? _Ginny thought, her mouth hanging slight open. She stared toward Satoko, but she wasn't look at her, at least not directly. As if she were now lost, distracted, focusing on that little foreign girl, sitting right across from her, wondering if she could just solve the mysteries and answer the questions that had clouding her mind.

---

Dinner was over, classes were over, and the day was almost over. Everyone was scribbling up homework that was put away in the last minute, many were already going to bed early, and some stayed to have a quiet chat by the campfire. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were three of those people. As for Ginny, she walked Satoko back up to her dorm, seeing how she was going to catch some sleep too.

"All these questions and lessons are different from regular school." Satoko mumbled, "Well, it is a school to learn magic and other cool things, I guess that's what I like about this place…" Ginny walked Satoko the rest the way, already arriving at Satoko's dorm, Ginny realized that Satoko's book bag was open just a slight bit.

"Um, Satoko—"

"Here I am!" The little blonde girl let out a big yawn into her hand, "Good night, Ginny-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait no, Satoko—" But the girl already stepped inside the room, as if she didn't hear Ginny, closing the door behind her. Ginny's brown eyes were now fixed onto the ground. There laid a small rectangular case.

"…" She bent down, picking it up, and examined the little case. "Must be Satoko's." She mumbled, and quietly, she opened the case. "!!" Inside that case rested an injection, a shot. The silver needle that was set upon that syringe shined a bit. It gave her the creeps.

* * *

Author's Note: Phew! Sorry this took so long. Writer's Block sucks mega fsdlfjdsjfosifjidlj! Anyway, I gotten out of the Writer's Block and managed to drum up this. Hooray! Also, thanks for those who reviewed, faved, read, and all that. Much thanks to those who give me ideas and ask questions. I will try to answer them all, but if I don't that usually means that you'll have to read the story to find out yourself.


	6. Tears

Author's Note: Writer's Block just wouldn't let me finish this, including school and procrastination. But here, it's over with, so enjoy.

Disclaimer:  I totally don't these two series. Shut up. :D

* * *

**Chapter 6. Tears**

_Is she sick…?_ Ginny could not stop staring at the needle that rested inside the case she held. _Why would she need this?_ It didn't matter; she needed to get it back to Satoko. She tried to knock on her door, hoping she would open up, and give back the needle there, just leave it at that. But Satoko never answered the door.

Was she really that much a heavy sleeper?

Ginny would have to wait, she knew this. She kept the needle safely tucked in her trunk and waited for the morning to rise so that she could return the syringe that it's rightful owner. "Have you seen her?" Ginny asked her older brother that morning, the case tucked safely inside her book bag, hiding in her pile of school books now.

"That foreign girl?"

"Yes her."

"Nope, haven't seen her all morning." Ginny cursed under her breath. "Why are you looking for her?"

"Oh nothing, just have to return…something." But that whole morning, Ginny never spotted Satoko once, it was so strange, she usually saw her that morning in breakfast, before classes, also lunch, and dinner. Never did once. _Did she even get out of bed?_ Ginny wondered, starting to feel worried. She hid the case in her bag, every once and a while she would look in and peek at it, as if this needle would magically come to life and tell her where Satoko was.

---

"Satoko…" Rika comforted her dear friend in the bathroom. "Will you be alright?"

Satoko sobbed in her small hands, tears falling down her cheeks, and staining her school skirt, as the two girls sat on the floor.  
"Rika…" She hiccupped, "He's going to burn down his room I just know he is. I promised I wouldn't leave…but I did." Satoko sobbed, frightened and shaking. "Nii-nii will ever return!" She bawled into her hands, crying uncontrollably and calling out her brother's nickname over and over again. It pained Rika so much to see her like this. She had no words for her right now, but she was still very concerned. "…Did you take your shots today?"

---

"You haven't seen her either?"  
"No, sorry." Ginny cursed under her breath. "I'm sorry; I'll tell if I see her, ok?" All day no one still hasn't seen Satoko around. At the Gryffindor common room there had been talk about crying they heard in one of the girls' bathroom.

"Another ghost? Did someone die?"

"Nah, it could have just been Moaning Myrtle again."

"She was crying in a different language, and she didn't sound like Moaning Myrtle."

_Crying in a different language? _Ginny wondered, eavesdropping on the conversation going on with some fellow Gryffindors around the hallways. _Has she been in the bathroom this whole time?_ Ginny looked through her things—the shot was still there, good. She made her way to the nearest girls' bathroom to find Satoko. Too bad she wasn't in that bathroom though. So she tried another, and another took her half of lunch time trying to find her, and she was starving. She was about to check one last bathroom, before giving up, till she heard the echo of someone's cries inside.

"Satoko?" Ginny called in, "Is that you!?"

"W-who!?"

"…Moaning Myrtle."

"Ugh, _Moaning_ Myrtle." The stubborn ghost of a young girl sobbed hysterically into her pale, see-through hands. "Of course no one wants to see Moaning Myrtle noooo!" She howled, cause so much more echo in the bathroom. Ginny didn't seem that startled. "Myrtle, it's important," Ginny told the ghost over her cries and sobs. "Have you seen a little girl in here, she has short blonde hair…"  
"Of course I seen her!" Myrtle growled, "She was in here a minute ago, crying her little eyes out…I told her to get out because this was _my_ bathroom, and her cries…so much more annoying than mine."

"So—So she was in here!?"

"Are you deaf!? I just said she was!"

"Sorry Myrtle, did you see where she went?"

"I don't know she ran off crying…I didn't want to leave my bathroom so I didn't bother to follow." Ginny thanked the sobbing ghost, and ran off. Lunch should be over by now; classes should be starting soon again. But she still wondered around, peeking in every girls' bathroom she came across to look for little blonde girl.

---

By the time Ginny arrived back the Gryffindor common room she felt as it was hopeless. She already missed one class trying to find Satoko, but it was as if she had almost disappeared. As she slouched down on her armchair, she had almost forgotten about the needle in her bag.

---

Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini had their two sets of eyes set on the tiny foreign student, as her dear friend held on to her.  
Rika kept her Satoko away from those two, overhearing of the rumors of how bad Slytherin can be, especially when bullying the younger years. "M-move!" Rika demanded, but Pansy and Blaise didn't seem the bit phased by her.

"What's the hurry?" Pansy snorted, "What's wrong with the small one over there?" She smirked deviously, turning her head toward Satoko, who clutched onto Rika as if she were in great deal of pain. Rika didn't answer her, she felt like she didn't need to. Of course, the two Slytherins didn't like this very well. Shiny, glossy tears fell down Satoko's cheeks; they enjoyed the sight of the little one crying.

"Tell you what." Blaise said, "If you tell us what's wrong with her, we'll let you through…" A nasty sneer appeared on Blaise's face, Pansy copied it. As for Rika, she knew better than to give in to these bullies, but Satoko wasn't at a very good stage right now, if she got passed level 4… "She's sick." Rika said, "I have to get to her to the nurse." But the two wouldn't budge, or move out of the way to let through the two little girls.

"_What's_ wrong with her?" Blaise asked, sneering at the blue-haired little girl. Rika frowned, holding onto her friend. "Let me through!" She demanded, and the two Slytherins just laughed. "You didn't answer my question." Blaise said,  
"I don't have to…" The four stood there, Blaise continued to sneer at Rika, and she refused to back down.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally done! Ya know, the thing I had planned for this chapter is a little depressing…but isn't almost every episode of Higurashi. Plus it's a new thing, I'm aiming for the depressing theme, I've already done lulzy and funny fics that make you smile with crude humor but I'm trying to challenge myself with new things. Thanks for reading.


	7. Disease

Author's Note: Blah, this took its sweet time. It's really, really sweet time. I was trying to not rush into things so much, and keep everyone in character as best as I could. So here you go, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: It's fanfiction. So, no, I don't own these two series.

* * *

**Chapter 7. Disease**

That night, the red-haired girl slept like a log. Despite her worry for the missing little girl, she was very tried, and she already had trouble to think about with the classes' homework she had missed or hadn't finished because of her search last night, but she didn't really care much for it, her little friend was important.

Right now, she stayed in bed, watching the dusk outside rise from the cool night. "Oohh…" As Ginny raised her head from her pillow, it began to throb in an uncomfortable way. Obviously, all this stress was causing it.

Breakfast was like any other day, Ginny ate with her friends, and as she scanned the Gryffindor table, she found no Satoko, as expected. _I probably shouldn't worry so much, she's fine…she could be in the Hospital Wing again._ That really didn't make her feel at all any better that just made her worry even more. What was wrong with Satoko?

---

"Level 3" Madam Pomfrey murmured, putting away the extra syringe away in Satoko's things, after she gave her daily shot.

"Thank you." Rika said, helping Satoko out of the hospital bed. "Um, Pomfrey-sama—

"Madam Pomfrey, you don't need to call me 'sama' or anything." The elderly woman chuckled,

"Ok, but how do you know so much about the Syndrome?"

"Oh, we've gotten quite the amount of new students from Hinamizawa; we have gotten the antibiotic for everyone." Madam Pomfrey passed the two girls and toward a student who laid in bed with a broken arm—injury from Quidditch—and gave him some medicine that had numbed down his pain. "But it only works for a little while so…" Madam Pomfrey sighed deeply, turning back to the two girls, "Please take good care of your friend," She told Rika, "I can't tell you how many students we lost to that Syndrome…"

The elderly woman continued to care for the other sick or injured students in the room, but something made Rika, just feel suspicious about her. She didn't do anything, for now, she just escorted her friend back to her house common room.

---

"Bully little girls?" A Slytherin boy scoffed as he heard Zabini and Pansy's encounter with the brave Rika and Satoko. "That's pretty pathetic." He chuckled, while smirking rather smugly. Zabini just cast him a dirty look. "Where's Draco?" Pansy asked,

"I have no clue, outside, with Crabbe and Goyle."

"Let's go." Zabini walked right passed the Slytherin boy, Pansy followed behind.

"Why are you so interested in those stupid girls!?" Pansy hissed, "We'll kick some other little girls around later, I just want to go see my boyfriend right now."

"That blonde girl…" Zabini mumbled, "There was something about her that seemed similar to all our other foreign students."

"Yeah, she's foreign. Now can you stop being stupid and obsessing over these things!?"

"That's not what I mean." Zabini turned to Pansy, looking her dead in the eyes, his tone cold. It sent

shivers down her spine.

"Haven't you heard?"

"…" The Slytherin girl didn't really know what to say at that moment, Zabini's sudden behavior actually scared her a little, and sure, she didn't mind bullying anyone younger than her, made her feel quite superior, but something in her gut was telling her something. She had a bad feeling about all of this.

"What haven't I heard?" She mumbled,

"…There's something different about those girls." Zabini said, "Not just them, any student from that Hinamizawa place…they seem so different."

"What do you mean, Zabini?" Pansy asked her tone seemed a bit demanding.

"There's something not right about them."

---

"Rika…"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure nothing's going to happen? If you're away from Hinamizawa, won't everyone…?"

"It's alright, Hanyuu…people here need help too."  
"But the Syndrome isn't contagious, right? So why is this happening?"

Another mystery, it seems, and Rika was pondering away at it. Letters were being passed around, carried by owls, and every year a young person was given a letter, conforming them as a witch or wizard, even if they were born in "muggle" families. Yet every year, every time a young person enters Hogwarts, it only leads to bad things, eventually they die before the end of the year, by clawing out their throats or wrists.

"But what I'm trying to figure out is…" Rika mumbled, "Why someone from Hogwarts would claw their own throat out. They're not from Hinamizawa. So what's going on?"

---

"She'll be alright?"

"She'll be fine, Miss Weasley, return to class."

Ginny tried to look over at Madam Pomfrey's shoulder, at the small child who lay in bed near the hospital wing's door. "But she's been here for almost every day." Ginny mumbled, "Is Satoko really sick? What's wrong with her?" Madam Pomfrey took a deep sigh, returning to a couple of students who laid in the hospital bed, caring for them. "…"

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"She's got a disease, Ginny."

"…Disease?" The red-haired girl gulped, taken in by surprise, she just stood there, feeling the aura of awkward silence wash over her. "W-will she…?" She didn't really know what to ask, she was afraid to ask if she would be alright or not, in case, she wasn't going to be alright. So Ginny didn't finish that sentence, just peeked at the sleeping Satoko, who seemed to look peaceful when she was in slumber, but still worried very much for her.

"It's been going around lately." Madam Pomfery mumbled, her back to Ginny, focusing on other students at the moment.

"What has?" Ginny turned to her, but the elderly woman didn't answer her, as if she were too busy focusing on the students in front of her to say anything. But Ginny didn't seem to care at the moment, something caught her eye. The rest of the students who were lying in bed, they were all foreign, they didn't look like they were from around; she's never seen most of them…and they all looked like first years.

_Do they have it too?_ She thought, but remained silent, and let the elderly woman take care of them. She hurried off to class, without another word.

---

"You're aunt and uncle can't get you from here…" Madam Pomfrey mumbled. Satoko lay in her hospital bed; her eyes were emotionless and dead. "Why are you so worried?" But as if she didn't know, ever since the rush of Hinamizawa students came in. "I just don't understand…" She mumbled to herself, watching Satoko lay awake, her eyes half-open, as she did nothing but stare up at the ceiling.

"Doesn't Dumbledore know about this? That bring these students here are just killing them…"

* * *

Author's Note: REALLY took my time with this. Been busy with school, life, and had a bit of Writer's Block to deal with….so, here you go, hope you enjoy, and hopefully this won't take as long as is did last time. Have a nice day.


End file.
